losing myself
by murasame liger
Summary: summary inside....sonadow oneshot fluffness with a werehog, probably my best so far. enjoy!


Disclaimer: I dun own sonic or any of their characters as much as I want to….cuz if I did I'd keep Shadow as my bodyguard O_o" lol

Summary: Sonic and Tails get into a small fight about the blue hero wanting to tell Amy to leave him alone for good. Tails complains that Sonic isn't himself since that first transformation into a werehog…what happens when shadow finds out?

"Sonic! You can't just tell Amy that! What will she think?!" the blue hedgehog ignored the smaller yellow fox and rummaged through the fridge pulling out a bottle of beer. The yellow fox eyed this and slapped his hand to his face

"And you're not even old enough to drink! Guh! So much for a role model for the younger generation 'hero'" this earned him a cold glare that made his fur stand on end.

"Tails please shut up! I don't need you on my case! I don't like her ok?! Argh! Why the hell can't you understand that! And please-" he unscrewed the bottle cap and took a swig "-you sound like my mother…" the fox narrowed his blue eyes and shook his head and muttered something that sounded like 'I might as well be'. Sonic growled lightly and leaned on the bench top drinking the foul liquid.

"You haven't been the same Sonic…." The blue speedster blinked in surprise and placed the brown bottle on the bench before folding his arms and turning fully to the fox.

"What do you mean?" Tails frowned and pointed at the setting sun outside. Emerald eyes flickered over to the ball of fire then back to his friend before raising an eyebrow at the saddened expression painted on his face. "Tails….what…?"

"Ever since the world broke apart and you first transformed…" it was barely a whisper; but he heard it loud and clear. Sonic's ears flattened against his skull and he snarled slightly, his quills standing out in every direction. Tails averted his eyes and sobbed.

"Ever since you first transformed into that werehog….you haven't been the same… you'd yell at me whenever I told you about my ideas, you'd glare at Amy whenever she hugged you... you're not…you're not _you_" he had a river of crystalline drops sliding down his face and his body wracked with sobs. He looked up to at his blue furred friend with what could've been the saddest expression Sonic had ever seen.

"Sonic! You've been getting angrier and more heartless every god damn time you transform! Please! You can't tell Amy it'd break her heart!" Sonic's eyes widened in shock before the realization hit him in the face like a wrecking ball. He had been getting angrier and more heartless… but there was a reason that Tails couldn't even comprehend…

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. Tails ears swerved at the word sorry.

"Sonic? You're sorry? Really?" he nodded glumly before watching the last of the sun disappear beyond the horizon.

"Tails… I'm losing myself, please… I'm the only one in the whole world who turns into a monster at night. It's hard…" his voice dropped so low that his fox-like friend barely heard it. "you have to understand, it's like trying to keep a tiger on a leash—you're bound to get hurt…I'm losing myself to what I turn into and you and Amy are the only ones who know about it…"

Right on cue they both turned to the door when a loud knock vibrated through it. Sonic eyed Tails who nodded in return

"Who is it?" he chimed, wiping the tears off his yellow fur. There was an annoyed sigh on the other side of the door.

"It's the pizza man…who the hell do you think it is" Sonic's eyes went wide and once again his blue ears flattened against his skull. Shadow the Hedgehog.

"He can't see me Tails!" he whispered harshly

"wha--? Oh sorry coming!" the door was knocked on again and the blue Hedgehog shoved his beer bottle in the fridge hoping it didn't spill and sprinted up to his room, locking the door.

He walked over to his bed just as a sharp pain rippled through his body doubling him over in pain. Muscles grew and his fur shot out as it grew long and ragged, changing colour to a more sinister dark blue. His once straight quills became jagged and rippled out in every direction, threatening to stab anyone who got close enough. His hands tore through the fabric of his gloves as sharp claws provided him with an asset he wouldn't need. Sonic, by this time, held back a whimper as pointed fangs exploded from his gums forcing him to shove his fist in his mouth to stop from screaming.

He collapsed and breathed in heavily his sharp eyes examining every groove in the wooden floorboards, at least he wouldn't have to worry now, Tails should just be telling Shadow now that he wasn't here…

"Shadow! Lemme in!"His now fairly pointed ears twitched at the sound of Tails' voice from behind the door…

"Behind the door…Oh _shit_". He whirled around backing up against the adjacent window snarling viciously focusing his sharp emerald gaze onto an ebony coloured hedgehog.

"Sonic…?" said blue speedster growled and stood on all fours glaring at the intruder his fur prickling in anticipation. Even on four legs he was at least a foot taller than his black coloured rival.

"Yeah?! What's it to you? And how the hell did you get in here?!" he barked voice dripping with rage. His sudden outburst didn't seem to faze him at all; he just blinked lazily and looked down at the shredded gloves.

"chaos control, gotta love being able to teleport." He smirked arrogantly "but seriously….I'm just shocked is all…is this why you don't come out at night?" the rather dangerous-looking animal before him let out a sigh which rumbled through his chest as he sat down like most people would assume a dog would.

"Yeah… I mean even Amy when she first saw me freaked out…" Shadow scowled at this.

"That pink haired nuisance knows? How many know then hm?" he narrowed his scarlet eyes onto his compatriot. Sonic yawned revealing sharp fangs before looking lazily over at Shadow

"Just Tails and Amy….now you I guess" Shadow frowned and hesitantly put out a hand eyeing the transformed Sonic in the darkness of the room. The dark blue werehog cautiously stood on his four legs gently and slowly walking over to Shadow who seemed quite awed by the change his rival had undergone. The floorboards creaked under the weight but otherwise that was the only noise.

Sonic softly nudged his muzzle into shadow's glove and whined like a puppy. He was soft. Despite his ragged appearance he was soft. The ebony speedster let out one of his rare smiles and ran his hand over the velvety snout.

"You're so soft…" a faint tinge of red painted its way across Sonic's muzzle. He purred when shadow moved his gloved hand behind Sonic's ear and rubbed gently. Half lidded emerald eyes watched curiously, eventually opening his mouth to speak.

"You don't find me….scary….or I dunno just…a freak…?" scarlet eyes clashed with his emerald, as once again he let out a rare smile.

"No not at all… quite the opposite actually, it's intriguing…" Sonic lay down on the ground and took in the scent of Shadow that he had completely ignored up until now. It was spicy and burnt his sensitive nose, but it also had a faint tinge of…actually he didn't know what it was…or maybe it was just Shadow? Either way it was intoxicating.

"You smell nice Shads…" the black Hedgehog gaped at Sonic and shook his head in disbelief.

"Uhm…ok then, that was uncalled for and random…tell me does that transformation screw with your head too?" Sonic rolled his eyes and yawned again

"Very funny….I was just sayin'…" Shadow smiled slightly and sat down next to the werehog leaning on Sonic's broad shoulder.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to say that I think I'm falling I love with you…" he turned to see Sonic's rhythmic breathing was a signal that the exhausted hedgehog had fallen asleep. Shadow sighed and rubbed behind his ear again making him whine in his sleep. He chuckled and cuddled up next to Sonic.

It was going to be interesting in the morning when Sonic found him snuggling….

"psh….who cares, this guy is softer then a fricken feather pillow…"

END


End file.
